Talk:Adoption Act of 1996
I gotta say, this is a very tough law. I don't see why Washingtonian citizens looking to have kids wouldn't just have picked up and left the country to due so (financial matters aside that is). Most people don't fancy the idea of being forced to adopt and raise someone else's child, no matter how "justified" it might be. Just some commentary. Vivaporius: "I don't need a slogan" 16:39, November 16, 2013 (UTC) Yep, that's why it is so controversial. I am a bit conflicted about where this falls in political culture though. On one side, it seems socialist in that it forces people to care for one another, and on the other hand, it seems conservative ("But think of the children!!!"), as I want it. I'll definitely be expanding on the reactions, the constitutional challenge and support for it to be reversed in future articles. -Signed by Warmonkey (talk • ) 17:00, November 16, 2013 (UTC) Is Washingtonia your political idea outlet? Like, is it basically the representation of what laws you'd like to have in a country? (ᵒᴥᵒ) MineCraftian (Talk) (ᵒᴥᵒ) 21:27, November 16, 2013 (UTC) Oh lord no. It's way too conservative for me. I'd hate living in a place like Washingtonia. -Signed by Warmonkey (talk • ) 21:34, November 16, 2013 (UTC) I need to get around to making a political outlet article. Anyways, you can always run a "boo hoo" campaign to get people to adopt. But hey, that wouldn't be as fun now would it? Vivaporius: "I don't need a slogan" 07:19, November 17, 2013 (UTC) :I thought Huria, or perhaps Kania or a mix of the two was your outlet? -Signed by Warmonkey (talk • ) 11:46, November 17, 2013 (UTC) :Partially correct. Huria not as much, Kania a bit more so. But I've yet to finalize how best to showcase my beliefs or in what manner and government. It is a difficult thing trying to explore what it is you believe in, at least for me. Vivaporius: "I don't need a slogan" 18:36, November 17, 2013 (UTC) ::I find it interesting how everyone here has a different view on what government best suits their political ideals. (ᵒᴥᵒ) MineCraftian (Talk) (ᵒᴥᵒ) 18:44, November 17, 2013 (UTC) ::: I don't think we all have all that different forms of government. Myself and MissK would have governments limited in their scopes, less so than yours (effectively nonexistent governments). I think Viva and Sunkist lean toward big government. -Signed by Warmonkey (talk • ) 19:02, November 17, 2013 (UTC) ::::: I do have Statist ideals, which would make me more big government. -Sunkist- (talk) 19:41, November 17, 2013 (UTC) ::::::: Very nicely done Super. Vivaporius: "I don't need a slogan" 20:24, November 17, 2013 (UTC) I'd like to make a political outlet, but that's no fun because the worlds not perfect. ---Sunkist- (talk) 07:27, November 17, 2013 (UTC) :Isn't ALRP your outlet? -Signed by Warmonkey (talk • ) 11:46, November 17, 2013 (UTC ::No, I had to make my guy compatable with Louisiana, I'm more liberal then Damien. ---Sunkist- (talk) 18:40, November 17, 2013 (UTC) ::: Percy Hunter is basically what I believe, with minor adjustments to fit American context. -Signed by Warmonkey (talk • ) 19:02, November 17, 2013 (UTC)